Sitter
by SkippingThrough
Summary: In Yusuke's defense, he was a little jealous.


"I am so so sorry to ask this of you, Ema. Especially so last minute," Natsume said her over the phone as he cuffed his shirt sleeves. His guilty tone was audible even over the crackly connection.

"It's no problem! I'm happy to look after them for you. Really," Ema rushed to assure him. "When do you have to leave? I can stop by the apartment to pick up the cats and all of the supplies."

"I have to leave in..."

Natsume looked around wildly for a clock and muttered a quick curse when he spotted the time. Over in her bedroom, Ema glanced away from her video game in surprise. Her hands titled the controller and the split second of inattention cost her character another life.

 _Natsume-san doesn't usually curse. I can't imagine how stressed he must be,_ Ema grimaced in sympathy.

"I have to leave in less than an hour," Natsume's voice resounded from the cellphone. She could hear the sheepishness in his voice.

"Oh! That's sooner than I thought."

"I guess last minute doesn't begin to cover it then, huh? I have to stop by Sunrise Residence anyway to collect some work documents. I'll be there with the cats and their supplies in half and hour. Is that alright?"

"Of course," Ema rushed to assure him in an attempt to take more stress off of Natsume's shoulders. "I'll be waiting for you all. See you soon."

.

.

.

Natsume's arrival was faster than either he or Ema had estimated and had Ema clamoring to reach the doorbell in time. She sped down the stairs, thankful that just about all of her brothers except Yuuske were busy elsewhere outside of the residence. It was rare for Ema to have the house mostly to herself.

"I'm coming Natsume-san!"

She opened the door and was greeted with an unsteady looking Natsume who was attempting to balance two large cat carriers in his arms. A variety of toys and bags full of other necessities for his cats were settled around his feet.

Ema greeted him happily, and the two rapidly unloaded both cats into the apartment. Natsume insisted on bringing in the bags and setting up their litter-box and bowls with the meager time he had left. After he was finished, he gave the cats one final cuddle goodybye.

"Alright, Natsume-san. Enjoy your trip!" Ema waved him out the door. She waited until she could no longer see his car speeding away in the distance before closing the front door.

Ema kneeled down and made her face level with the two cat cages.

"You're in my care now, so I hope you two behave," Ema giggled, imagining saying these things to the real Tsubaki and Azusa. Not that Tsubaki would be able to listen to her for more than five minutes before causing some sort of minor mischief, even if Azusa attempted to stop him.

The cats meowed loudly in response and Ema giggled again.

Although she lived alone from a young age, Ema had never been allowed to have pets outside of Juli, who acted as more of a companion or guardian angel than a real pet. In fact, Ema was sure the last person who had called Juli a pet ended up with scratch marks from his sharp nails all over their arms.

She carefully grabbed the cages and with some considerable effort began the task of hauling them to her bedroom.

.

.

.

After several helpings of fish and ignoring Juli's scathing advice to simply throw the cats out of the window and let them survive in the wild, Ema had finally won their trust once again.

They were acting especially playful, flouncing around the length of her room and jumping in joy.

Soon they settled down a little and cuddled up with Ema instead. Azusa was playfully rubbing his soft fur against Ema's bare legs and purring. Tsubaki, much like the counterpart he was named after, was still playing around actively. He jumped through Ema's bent legs and wound around her torso.

His cool nose nudged Ema's hand in an unspoken request to be pet. Ema giggled again and gave up paying attention to her homework. She was so engaged with the cats that she completely missed the creak of the front door.

.

.

.

After a long day and some remedial lessons to top it off, Yusuke was tired. Hell, he was exhausted. The only reason he hadn't collapsed on the walk home was because he knew most of his brother's were supposed to be out and about today.

In fact, Yusuke tugged at his braid nervously, the only person who should be home right now was Ema. As Yusuke walked up the stairs he heard an unmistakable giggle coming from upstairs. Yep, Ema _was_ home.

Overjoyed at the thought, Yusuke ran up the stairs. He couldn't wait to see her again; her radiant smile and the soft waves of her hair always made him feel nervous and lovesick, but he lived for that feeling.

Yusuke creeped through the rest of the hallway until he got to Ema's open door. He bid his time and debated whether or not to enter when he heard another of her giggles and bit back a smile.

"Tsubaki, no! I'm ticklish there," Ema laughed merrily in the other room. Yusuke suddenly straightened against the door and frowned.

Nobody else was supposed to be home yet. And if Tsubaki was here, then Azusa wouldn't be far behind.

Yusuke's assumption was proven correct with Ema's playful shout. He heard her offer a joking warning to Azusa and froze completely.

Ema let out a little sigh, "You're too cute for your own good, you two. Even you, Tsubaki."

She tried to catch a breath between her laughter and the crease between Yusuke's brows deepened with the thumps he heard coming from the room.

"You're both so sleek. Real predators."

Another drawn out laugh.

Yusuke had heard enough. He did what any responsible and mature brother would have done. He burst into the room with his eyes shut tight and steam coming out oh his ears.

"What are you two doing to Ema!?" He demanded.

Ema looked at him in confusion.

"I didn't know you got home already, Yusuke-san. I hope you're okay with this, Natsume-san needed someone to watch them ASAP," She frowned.

"Natsume put them up to this?" Yusuke's face was bright red.

"He had a last minute business meeting and couldn't find anyone he trusted to watch his cats while he was gone so I agreed," Ema explained, "I hope you're okay with that. I didn't think it would be a problem for anyone."

Yusuke opened his eyes in astonishment in the middle of the explanation. He felt his face drain of color and then go red all over again at the concern and apology in Ema's words.

Cats. This while time, Ema had been cuddling and playing with cats. He felt like a complete dumb-ass.

Yusuke rapidly stuttered out an apology to put Ema at ease and sprinted back to his own bedroom, where he made the unanimous decision to try and smother himself in his own pillow.

Meanwhile, the front door unlocked with a click and Subaru hurried inside, anxious to find Ema and spend some time with her before the rest of his brothers got home.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Natsume's apartment is a little too far for Ema to walk/ride there multiple times a day to check up on the cats. At least, that's the excuse i'm using lol.


End file.
